


familiar faces

by sneakynarwhals



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakynarwhals/pseuds/sneakynarwhals
Summary: if minho was honest with himself, he knew his appreciation of jinwoo went beyond normal bandmates.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 63





	familiar faces

if minho was honest with himself, he knew his appreciation of jinwoo went beyond normal bandmates. after all these years, minho still found himself in disbelief that someone like jinwoo even existed: someone who not only looked _like that_ , but was genuinely kind, hardworking, and hilarious without trying.

he remembered the day he realized he was in the deep-end: it was a movie night between the two of them in their apartment. when the movie ended, minho turned to see jinwoo fast asleep on his shoulder, bathed in moonlight. in the stillness of the room, minho gazed at his hyung's face and felt his breath catch.

 _he's everything i have ever wanted_ , minho thought. the thought was disturbingly clear. it felt like a fact, one that minho had realized too late and couldn't reason out of.

still asleep, jinwoo sighed and pressed closer to him. he smelled like peaches. minho felt his chest tighten.

that night haunted him like a ghost. minho dated girls here and there, but the relationships inevitably fell apart. he knew with jinwoo how deep his emotions could run, and these relationships weren't even a fraction of that.

obviously, minho never told any of this to jinwoo. he's thought about possible realities of these feelings--if he acted on the feelings that stormed inside him.

but he was scared. although he had fooled around with guys before, the stakes were higher now. he was scared of rejection from someone who was like family to him. scared of tearing his group apart. scared of what the industry would do to him, scared that his career would disappear overnight.

still, he could dream. when he was alone at night, minho would think about jinwoo. he would think about caressing the back of jinwoo's head, feeling the soft strands against the roughness of his palm. he thought about tracing the outline of those lips with his fingertips, and marveling at their curves. he wanted the feel the pulse of that delicate neck against his tongue.

minho was--despite his reputation--generally disciplined about doing things he set his mind to (like _not_ confessing his love to a team mate). but sometimes, there were moments that made him pause.

sometimes he'd catch jinwoo looking at him when he thought minho wasn't paying attention. moments when jinwoo was abnormally poker-faced when minho mentioned girls he was talking to.

but most of all when they drank together, when something changed in jinwoo's eyes that minho was never sober enough to identify. although minho could wax poetry about all of jinwoo's features (and secretly had in songs), it was always his eyes that enchanted him most. those eyes that held stars in them, seemed to seek minho out those nights.

(in retrospect, minho should've known drinking would be involved in his undoing.)

* * *

the 4 members went out to drink on a brisk autumn evening. it was a discreet speakeasy where they could be alone and talk in private.

they had pressed into a tiny booth meant for 3, just so they could be together. that night, jinwoo sat himself next to minho, where he fit perfectly in the crook of his arm.

whiskey was the spirit of the night, and snifters of brown liquor were passed around. they talked for hours, about nothing and everything: the state of their company, their families, recent conquests, shows they were watching, music they had discovered.

seungyoon and seunghoon were slurring a bit when they spoke, but were holding on. jinwoo, through one of his many hidden talents, drank glass after glass with seemingly little effect.

as minho took a drag from his cigarette, he caught jinwoo watching him, those big brown eyes fixed where the cigarette touched his lips.

their eyes met.

without breaking their gaze, minho exhaled, letting the smoke curl past his lips. through the smoke and the whiskey, minho could've sworn that jinwoo's gaze heated.

minho's pulse picked up.

seunghoon noisily returned to the table, happily showing off a fresh bottle of whiskey. their table had made short work of the previous bottle, and seunghoon--ever the mood maker--was determined to keep the team stocked.

seungyoon grabbed a deck of cards from the table, and started shuffling.

"king?" their leader asked, grinning. everyone loudly agreed, shit-talking beginning immediately.

after suffering many punishments at the hands of minho (trying to break an ice cube with his hand, eating a potato chip off the floor), seungyoon finally pulled out a king card and triumphantly thrust it in the air.

"finally! minho-ya, it's time," seungyoon said, rubbing the card enthusiastically between his hands.

minho laughed at their excited maknae-leader, and waggled his eyebrows at him, goading him.

"i am _literally_ the king of challenges," minho snorted. "go on."

seungyoon grinned. "kiss jinwoo-hyung, for real."

minho felt jinwoo still in his arms.

"what do you mean 'for real'?" minho asked.

"like a kiss-kiss!" seungyoon said, cackling that maniacal laugh he had when he was very amused.

"c'mon, that's too far," seunghoon said. seungyoon whined, and pouted those big lips.

"ok fine," seunghoon relented. "how about it counts as long as their tongues make contact?"

"oh my god, don't we get a say in this?" jinwoo asked.

"nope. that's how punishments work," seungyoon said, bouncing in his seat.

minho rubbed his thumb against jinwoo's arm, warm from the bar and the alcohol. jinwoo was hiding his face in his hands, and making a faint complaining noise.

minho normally pretended to be grossed out about kissing guys (jinwoo included), but the alcohol made him honest--he wanted to kiss him.

"jinwoo-yah, ignore those two and look at me," minho said, and turned the eldest towards him. jinwoo was flushed, his cheeks rosy and his lips parted; he looked better than any painting. insanely, minho imagined that the great artists of history were jealous of him in this moment.

seunghoon comically tapped on the table impatiently. "c'mon--kiss or drink."

"i know, i know," jinwoo mumbled over his shoulder. he ran a hand through his hair, and looked up at minho.

"ok," jinwoo said. his voice was half sound, half air and minho wanted to bathe in it.

minho's memory faded here thanks to the whiskey. he doesn't remember what the busan brothers did in reaction when they finally connected, or how they got home after the bar.

what he did remember: when they finally kissed, jinwoo made a small sound in-between a moan and a gasp--the sound of kim jinwoo yearning for him. minho cherished the sound and seared it into his memory, never to be forgotten.

* * *

he also remembered later that night.

* * *

  
it was dark when minho and jinwoo fumbled back to their apartment, but they didn't bother with the lights. as soon as the front door closed, they were kissing up against it.

this was the real kiss, not what they did in the bar. minho could taste jinwoo on his tongue, all whiskey and peach sweetness.

they moved to minho's room, where the lights painted streaks of red in the darkness. underneath him, minho could still make out jinwoo's eyes, framed by the shadows cast by his lashes. jinwoo looked at him with such longing, that minho felt hypnotized by the beauty of him. every move he made was pure seduction, whether he knew it or not.

it seemed unfair that jinwoo was also a good kisser. he kissed deeply, giving as good as he got. his lips were impossibly soft, and every press of those lips shot straight to minho's cock. jinwoo's tongue found minho's lip piercing, and lavished it, pulling the thin ring between his lips. minho felt like he could come just from this: holding jinwoo in his arms, kissing those perfect lips, feeling his hyung pulling him closer.

minho doesn’t know how long they were kissing, but their lips were swollen and wet; the steady press of their tongues between lips felt so much like sex that minho felt dazed. he could feel how hard they both were, and he wanted more.

jinwoo gasped as minho bent down and took him into his mouth, panting his name.

"minho--oh god, please."

minho loved the taste of his cock, and took him deeper. his lips brushed against his fist that held onto jinwoo's base; he could taste the precome already, and licked at it greedily. the knowledge that he was the one doing this to jinwoo made him feel lightheaded.

_mineminemine._

jinwoo was getting louder, his voice smoky as his back arched and he started to rock his hips into minho's motions. he gripped minho's hair, his fingers trembling.

"minho," he whined, panting hard. minho could listen to him like this all day. he sped up, worshipping the hard flesh between his lips.

jinwoo came with a gasp, thick hot stripes painting the inside of minho's mouth--it was filthy and he loved it.

minho wiped his mouth, and came back up. jinwoo was panting, twitching from the aftershocks.

"minho-ya," jinwoo breathed, his eyes glassy.

they were kissing again, entangled in each other. as jinwoo shakily moved on top, minho felt his heart pounding.

_oh my god i love him._

jinwoo reached for his belt, and impatiently undid the clasp; minho moaned as jinwoo took him into his hand. minho was leaking precome, and jinwoo slicked his fingers with it and began pumping him in earnest.

the sight of jinwoo's elegant fingers wet with his come, wrapped around his cock was almost too much. minho laughed breathlessly.

"i--i might not last long," minho confessed. he'd be more embarrassed if it didn't feel so damn good.

jinwoo grinned, the corners of his lips curling devilishly. he kissed minho, biting hard on a plush bottom lip.

"then come," jinwoo whispered against his lips. "come for me. let me hear you."

minho's mind went blank as he came all over jinwoo's hand, panting as jinwoo stroked him through orgasm.

"fuck. fuck," minho gasped.

jinwoo kissed him again, this time sweetly. in the dark, minho could feel the smile in jinwoo's lips. he couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

  
in bed, minho watched the dim rays of morning creep into his room. in his arms jinwoo was fast asleep, snoring gently--it made minho smile.

with jinwoo asleep, minho admired him unabashedly. the morning sun lit up his hair, turning it golden. his lashes were dark and looked delicate against his pale skin.

the familiar twinge in minho's chest was back. he knew what it meant.

quietly to himself, minho laughed at the ceiling.

"oh man, i'm fucked."

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on Song Minho looking all gooey and lovestruck everytime Jinwoo is around. 
> 
> This is definitely riddled with problems, but I had to get this out before it ended up in draft purgatory. Thanks for reading!


End file.
